1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to apparatus for separating material.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,796, entitled xe2x80x9cPipeline padding apparatus,xe2x80x9d to Ballew and Barnes (""796 patent), discloses a material separating device. A corresponding Australian patent (Australian Patent No. 719,948) issued Aug. 31, 2000, the ""796 patent and the corresponding Australian patent are incorporated herein by reference. These two patents disclose a padding apparatus attachable to a boom of an earth moving vehicle comprising a support frame comprising bucket forming end walls and side walls; a screen assembly mounted to the support frame; a vibrating assembly mounted on the exit side of the screen assembly for vibrating the screen assembly; and at least one resilient mount for mounting the screen assembly to the support frame. However, they do not disclose apparatus or methods for directing material exiting the screen. A need exists for apparatus and methods to direct such material, especially when the material is used as pipeline padding material in narrow pipeline trenches.
The present invention comprises apparatus and methods for separating material, especially material for pipeline padding operations. In one embodiment, the apparatus is attachable to a boom of an earth moving vehicle for placing padding material and comprises a support frame, the support frame comprising at least one sloping wall for directing the padding material; a shaker assembly mounted to the support frame, the shaker assembly comprising a screen and a vibrator assembly mounted on the exit side of the shaker assembly for vibrating the shaker assembly, the vibrator assembly optionally comprising a vibrator mechanism which optionally comprises a hydraulic motor for rotating an eccentric shaft; and at least one resilient mount for mounting the shaker assembly to said support frame. According to this embodiment, the at least one sloping wall helps to direct padding material into, for example, a trench. Further, the support frame optionally comprises at least two sloping walls for directing padding material through an opening defined, for example, by the support frame. In this embodiment, the shaker assembly optionally comprises a shield for shielding the vibrator mechanism wherein the shield optionally comprises a concave cross-section. According to this embodiment, the support frame is preferably disposed below the shaker frame and the support frame is optionally mounted to a bucket wherein the bucket comprises a substantially open or openable bottom.
In another embodiment, the apparatus is attachable to a boom of an earth moving vehicle for placing padding material. In this embodiment, the apparatus comprises a support frame; at least one sloping wall for directing the padding material, the at least one sloping wall mounted to the support frame; a shaker assembly mounted to the support frame, the shaker assembly comprising a screen and a vibrating assembly mounted on the exit side of the shaker assembly for vibrating the shaker assembly, the vibrator assembly optionally comprising a vibrator mechanism which optionally comprises a hydraulic motor for rotating an eccentric shaft; and at least one resilient mount for mounting said shaker assembly to said support frame According to this embodiment and the aforementioned embodiment, the exit side of the shaker assembly is the side from which padding material exits the apparatus, for example, due to gravity.
According to this embodiment, the shaker assembly optionally comprises a shield for shielding the vibrator mechanism wherein the shield optionally comprises a concave cross-section. In addition, the support frame is optionally disposed below the shaker frame and the at least one sloping wall preferably extends below the shaker assembly, in particular the screen of the shaker assembly. In another embodiment, the at least one sloping wall is mounted to a bucket and/or a support frame and/or a shaker frame. According to various embodiments of the present invention, the at least one sloping wall is mounted to a component that is isolated (e.g., isolated by use of rubber mounts or the like) from vibrations of the shaker assembly In yet another embodiment, the support frame is mounted to a bucket wherein the bucket comprises a substantially open or openable bottom.
The present invention also comprises various methods. Such methods include a method of padding a trench comprising the steps of: attaching a bucket comprising a substantially open bottom to a tractor wherein the bucket comprises a padding apparatus that comprises a support frame mounted to the bucket, the support frame having at least two sloping walls for directing material; a shaker assembly mounted to the support frame, the shaker assembly comprising a screen and a vibrating assembly mounted on the exit side of the shaker assembly for vibrating the shaker assembly; and at least one resilient mount for mounting the shaker assembly to said support frame; loading material in the bucket; positioning the bucket above the trench; activating the vibrator assembly to facilitate segregation of material and thereby allow padding material to exit the bucket and enter the trench; and optionally tilting the apparatus fore or aft to better direct padding material into the trench. Of course, the tilting step optionally occurs during the positioning of the bucket during and/or before activation of the vibrator assembly
A primary object of the present invention is to separate material.
A primary advantage of the present invention is the ability to direct separate material.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.